


Not Allowed

by witchxingstories



Series: Twisted Mistakes [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchxingstories/pseuds/witchxingstories
Summary: Sometimes in life, opening yourself to people is never the right thing to do.





	Not Allowed

Failure wasn’t an option. That was something Kai Hiwatari had to learn the hard way when he was called to his grandfather’s mansion in Russia. A feeling of anxiety rushed over him but he shook it off, attributing it to meeting his grandfather.

He should have listened to that feeling.

Horror washed over him as he saw Takao chained to the middle of the room, the echoing sounds of drops of blood signaled the hell Takao was in. Kai felt a hand brush down his back as his grandfather passed his line of vision, a cruel smirk to his lips.

“Young Kai, do you remember what you were taught?” Soichiro sounded, circling around Takao like prey. “How you were taught to always follow orders?”

His grandfather brushed off Takao’s hat, letting it drift off to the floor as he caressed his cheek. “How you were taught to not let people in? Well, I think it’s time for a refresher on that lesson.”

The whip came down and Takao screamed, his vocal cords sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Crimson closed as the assault against Takao continued, the screams piecing his ears.

His hands went to cover his ears to quiet the sounds, but to no avail. Crimson orbs peeked open slightly to see the damage, fully widening when he saw the whip being aimed for Takao’s neck. 

“Stop!” Kai yelled, watching Soichiro pause his attack. “You can punish me! You can punish me for my failures! Just leave him alone!”

It seemed to please his grandfather as he snapped his fingers, watching men in black suits unchain Takao and dragging him away, the sound of the door closing with a thud. Time felt as if it had slowed down when his grandfather walked closer, the phoenix’s head being kept down.

A hand brushed against Kai’s soft skin, the feeling of hot breath against his. A mistake was made in looking up at the older man to see lust-filled eyes staring back at him with such an intensity that he looked back down again.

His chin was lifted as lips pressed against his own and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to take the punishment that was about to come. Through the feeling of his clothes being pulled off and spit being licked across his skin, he knew that this was the better choice.


End file.
